


Daisy Chains For Your Love

by ImPoorlyMade



Category: Night Vale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale, kevlos
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kevlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPoorlyMade/pseuds/ImPoorlyMade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin can't control himself when it comes to fawning over Carlos and trying to capture his attention in the Desert Otherworld. Obsessive daisy-chaining ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chains For Your Love

After nearly a year stuck in the Desert Otherworld with the gorgeous scientist, Kevin had finally worked up the courage to find a way to express to Carlos how he felt. He and Carlos had become close friends in that time, but Carlos was completely oblivious to the radio host's emotions, and all Kevin wanted was something more. So after a long day of work for the scientist, Kevin had come to visit him in the hot yoga studio, where he was lounging on one of the soft yoga mats, thinking.

"Carlos?" Kevin stepped closer, holding something behind his back.

The other man slowly opened his eyes. "What is it, Kevin?" His voice was not harsh, but gentle, curious, as he sat up.

"I... I made something for you." The Voice's cheeks were now a faint red, as he revealed what was behind his back. In his hands lay about twenty separate daisy chains, some clearly older than others, but it was an alarming gift, as Carlos had never seen any kind of flowers growing in the desert, let alone daisies as rare as these.

"Where did you get these?" Tilting his head, Carlos leaned up to examine the fragile chains.

"I... Well, I just saw them not too far off... And I thought you might like them." Kevin thought back to how far he had had to walk in order to obtain these uncommon daisies. Sure, he was used to the desert, but that really didn't make the dry sand and the hot sun beating down on him as he walked any better. It  must have been several miles just to find the spot where these grew, and then the same amount back. There weren't that many of them, Kevin used every single one he could find. And he even made several trips over several days to ensure that he got as many as he could. He had just wanted to give Carlos something. Something that he would really appreciate.

"I love them, Kevin. They're beautiful. Would you mind if I took one? To examine it? For scientific reasons, of course."

Oh, the radio host's heart practically leaped out of his chest when he heard that. He broke off a daisy and held it out to Carlos. "Here you go. I wanted to try something... If that's okay with you."

"What is it?" Carlos accepted the flower gratefully, turning it over in his hands slowly as he analyzed it.

"Just sit still." The blond then moved to sit behind Carlos on the yoga mat, cross-legged. "Lean your head back a little?" After Carlos had complied with the request, Kevin lifted his hands and released the scientist's long hair from the bun it had been tied up in, placing the daisy chains aside and picking one up, starting to braid it in with small groups of hair. The longer-haired man didn't seem to mind at all, and simply smiled as he allowed Kevin to work the flowers into his hair.

Once finished, there were nearly twenty thin braids all throughout Carlos's hair, accentuating it quite nicely. "Alright. I'm finished."

Kevin watched as the dark hands reached up to stroke over his hair, feeling the daisy petals, before the scientist turned around to him and smiled brightly. "It's lovely. How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." The Voice murmured, unable to help himself at the sight.

They made eye contact, and Carlos reached over to take his hand, pulling him closer gently before shutting his eyes as he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Little did either of them know that this would turn into something much more during their time in the Desert Otherworld.


End file.
